Feel safe
by Skovko
Summary: Drew is visiting Xenia and they're both admitting their feelings and she's telling him about what really went on between her and Chad in the past. Things are getting heated but they didn't expect that Chad would show up and ruin the mood.


"So you and Chad used to be a thing, right?" Drew asked.  
"I wouldn't exactly call us a thing," Xenia answered. "We've fucked each other from time to time but that's about it. There's never been any feelings or promises between us."  
"Did you ever want anything more to happen?" He asked.

She let out a loud, heartfelt laughter and it made him smile. She didn't even need to answer his question. The answer was right there in the laughter.

"No fucking way!" She laughed.

He moved a little closer to her on the couch. Their hands were almost touching.

"How long ago was it?" He asked.  
"Let me think," she thought about it. "Three months, I think. Maybe four. I don't remember precisely."  
"Why him? I mean, look at you. You can make any man squirm like a worm on a hook," he said.  
"Because the one man I'm actually in love with never showed any interest," she gave him an intense stare. "Until now."

His eyes widened as he realized she was talking about him. Had she really never noticed his interest in her until now? It had always been there but he had tried to keep it down. First he thought her and Chad were a couple and then he gave her space when he thought they had broken up. It wasn't until tonight where she had invited him over for a movie night that he had accepted. How stupid he had been. Too much time had been wasted. His hand moved to touch hers while his other hand grabbed her behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt wonderful having her lips against his while their tongues gently played together.

"You're talking about me, right?" He suddenly felt nervous. "Please, tell me you were just talking about me and that I didn't make the biggest fool out of myself."  
"Yes, I'm talking about you," she laughed.  
"Good, because I've been in love with you forever and I'm sorry that you never caught on to that but that's about to..." He was rambling.  
"Shut up!" She kissed him and chuckled. "Just shut up, Drew!"

He pulled her up on his lap, his hands moving under her tee on her back, ready to devour her completely if she would let him. He growled in annoyance as the door bell rang. They broke apart and she had a naughty smile on her face.

"Keep that thought," she said.

She climbed off his lap and looked at his crotch.

"And that boner," she added.  
"Hurry back," he swatted her ass.

She giggled as she disappeared out of the living room. She had no idea who was ringing her door bell. She wasn't expecting anybody. She opened the door and her face dropped when she saw Chad there.

"Hi Xenia," he said.

He walked inside before she could stop him.

"Out!" She pointed at the still open door.  
"Really?" He chuckled.  
"Yeah, really," she couldn't see anything funny in the situation. "Out, Chad! Now!"

He took two steps back to the door but instead of walking out of it, he chose to close it.

"We used to have so much fun," he said.  
"Used to," she said. "Past tense. As in no more."  
"You never complained back then," he smirked.  
"Just get out, Chad. I'm not interested in resuming anything with you," she said.

He grabbed her hips and backed her up against the wall.

"You used to want me," he reminded her.  
"I don't want you anymore," she said.  
"You'll always want me," he said.

He leaned down to kiss her neck and she tried pushing him away. Instead he grabbed her wrists and slammed her hands up on the wall over her head, pinning them there with one hand while his other hand pulled her skirt up and disappeared down her panties.

"Chad! Stop!" She begged. "Fucking stop!"  
"You've always liked it a bit rough," he breathed heavily. "I'll play it rough with you, Xenia. Don't you worry."

A roar was heard as Drew pulled Chad off her and slammed him up against the wall in front of her.

"And I'll play fucking rough with you, Chad boy!" Drew growled.

He grabbed Chad's head and slammed it into the wall. Not hard enough for Chad to pass out but hard enough for him to know Drew wasn't joking around.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chad whimpered.

"You listen to me, Chad boy," Drew placed an arm across Chad's throat. "If I ever catch you anywhere near her again, you'll never be able to wrestle again. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes," Chad whimpered.

Xenia managed to open the door again. She couldn't look at Chad though but her message came clear out of her mouth.

"Get out!" She said firmly.

Drew pulled Chad away from the wall and pushed him out of the open door. He then closed the door and locked it just in case. He spun around fast and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I think so," she looked down at the floor. "I... I..."

It felt like her legs suddenly wouldn't support her any longer but he caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Easy, Xenia, I got you," he held her close. "He won't hurt you. I won't let him."  
"I wasn't lying earlier. I really haven't been with him for months," she said.  
"I know," he kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to try and explain his actions because who the fuck knows what he was thinking. This isn't on you."

He managed to escort her back to the living room and down on the couch. He held her close while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I meant everything before. I've been in love with you for so long," she said.  
"I know," he said. "And I meant it too."  
"I was gonna ask you to spend the night," she said.

He placed his hand under her chin and gently tipped her head up to look in her eyes.

"I'll stay," he said. "Nothing dirty. I'll hold you all night."  
"That's not fair to you," she said.  
"No, what isn't fair is for us two to have kept our feelings secret for so long. As far as I'm concerned, I got the rest of my life to get down and dirty with you. Tonight I just wanna hold you and make you feel safe."


End file.
